jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Anakin Skywalker
center|600px Hallo und herzlich Willkommen auf Little Anis Diskussionsseite! Ihr habt Fragen, Anregungen oder Kritik zu meiner Person, meinen Bearbeitungen oder allgemein zur Jedipedia? Dann scheut euch nicht mir eine neue Nachricht zu hinterlassen. Gerne werde ich versuchen eure Kommentare zu beantworten und euch weiterzuhelfen. ---- __TOC__ Serverprobleme Kannst du einschätzen, inwieweit mit noch mehr Problemen zu rechnen ist? :Also lieber E.B... wo ist denn bitte deine Signatur geblieben? Wie bereits in den oberen beiden Abschnitten erwähnt, kann ich überhaupt nicht sagen, ob morgen oder übermorgen die Jedipedia total kollabiert. Aber länger als eine Woche dürften wir wohl nicht mehr haben.... NEIN, ich habe keinen Plan! (siehe oben) :) Gruß Little Ani Admin 22:47, 23. Jul 2007 (CEST) Die dumme Signatur vergesse ich in letzter Zeit blöderweise öfters.E.B 00:22, 25. Jul 2007 (CEST) Neuer Artikel Hi Ani, schau dir mal meinen neuen Artikel an, denke der wird dir gefallen :), Shannon McRandle Viele Grüße Jango 12:48, 24. Jul 2007 (CEST) :Ja, der Artikel ist wirklich schön, Jango! :) Nette Geschichte und auch die Galerie gefällt mir sehr gut. Gruß Little Ani Admin 14:58, 24. Jul 2007 (CEST) ::Hey Ani, ich hab da was gefunden... Bild:;-).gif Ben Kenobi Admin 15:07, 24. Jul 2007 (CEST) Eclipse 1 Hi Little Ani!! Warum hast du den Eclipse 1 Artikel gelöscht?? (Der Text war schon fast fertig!!) MfG--Commander Gree_23 14:47, 25. Jul 2007 (CEST) :Achso! Ich dachte da kommt kein Text mehr, da du den Artikel schon erstellt hast ohne einen Text rein zu schreiben. Ich stelle den Artikel wieder her, aber achte in Zukunft darauf, dass du Artikel auch mit kennzeichnest, wenn du daran noch weiter arbeitest. Andernfalls kann das ja niemand wissen, ob von deiner Seite noch was in den Artikel eingefügt wird. Gruß Little Ani Admin 15:01, 25. Jul 2007 (CEST) Danke!!! Ich bin in letzter Zeit sehr vergesslich!!! MfG--Commander Gree_23 15:18, 25. Jul 2007 (CEST) ::Es geht doch sicher um die aus FoC, oder? Da kann ich noch ein paar Bilder beisteuern. Ani, könntest du mal eben in ICQ online gehen, ich hab ne Bitte an dich. Ben Kenobi Admin 15:28, 25. Jul 2007 (CEST) Der Artikel ist aber ansich ein Mix aus FoC (ehrlich mal eine nicht sehr glückliche Abkürzung) und dem DdI Comics... --Modgamers 15:37, 25. Jul 2007 (CEST) Soll der Artikel jetzt gelöscht werden oder verstehe ich da was falsch?? Ich möchte keine Probleme machen. Ich noch nicht so geübt im Artikel schreiben. Ich sollte das lassen. MfG--Commander Gree_23 16:58, 25. Jul 2007 (CEST) :Nee, der soll nicht gelöscht weren, Ben Kenobi meint nur, dass du ihn um Bilder bitten sollst, wenn du welche benötigst und Modgamers sagt, dass es ausser Forces of Coruption noch einen Comic als Quelle gibt. Und jeder ist anfangs nicht im Artikelschreiben super, ich musste mich auch dran gewöhnen. Also Übung macht den Meister ;) Boba 20:44, 25. Jul 2007 (CEST) Signatur/Zeitstempel Hi Little Ani!!! Ich hab da eine Frage: Bei der Signatur steht bei Admins "Admin" oben neben dem Benutzernamen. Ich hab das probiert an meiner Signatur anzuheften nur aber die Diskussionsseite. Nur schaut es leider nur so aus:Commander Gree_23 disku. Kannst du mir da helfen?? MfG--Commander Gree_23 16:47, 25. Jul 2007 (CEST) Du musst das Jedipedia davor weglassen, dann gehts disku so sieht dann deine signatur aus Commander Gree_23 disku Gruß Jango 16:55, 25. Jul 2007 (CEST) Danke!!!--Commander Gree_23 16:58, 25. Jul 2007 (CEST) :Ja aber ist das nicht nur für die Admins? Premia hat jedenfalls gemeint darüber müssen die Admins erstmal diskutieren. Boba 16:59, 25. Jul 2007 (CEST) Dann werd ich das lassen. Momentan mache ich eh nur Fehler.MfG--Commander Gree_23 17:01, 25. Jul 2007 (CEST) *Du kannst es auch durch ein austauschen, das würde dann so aussehen Commander Gree_23 disku Gruß Jango 17:04, 25. Jul 2007 (CEST) Wäre das dann "legal"?? MfG--Commander Gree_23 17:12, 25. Jul 2007 (CEST) :Ja wärs ;) Boba 17:13, 25. Jul 2007 (CEST) Ok. MfG--Commander Gree_23 17:14, 25. Jul 2007 (CEST) Und wie fügt man das dann bei den Einstellungen unter Spitzel ein?? (das Complete geht nicht!)MfG--Commander Gree_23 17:20, 25. Jul 2007 (CEST) :So Commander Gree_23 disku und dann ein Haken bei Ohne Verlinkung zur Benutzerseite.Boba 17:24, 25. Jul 2007 (CEST) Ihr seid die Besten!! So nette Benutzer wie euch in der Jedipedia hab noch nie irgendwo gesehen!!!!! MfG--Commander Gree 17:30, 25. Jul 2007 (CEST) Komisch. Das "diku" ist gar nicht mehr verlinkt.--Commander Gree_23 disku 17:34, 25. Jul 2007 (CEST) Hoppla, doch!!! MfG--Commander Gree_23 disku 17:34, 25. Jul 2007 (CEST) :Joa Kein Ding ;) Kleiner Tipp noch, wenn du vor deinen Beitrag einen Doppelpunkt machst (So wie ich gerade), dann wird dein Beitrag eingerückt. Wenn ein Beitrag schon mit einem Doppelpunkt eingerückt ist, machst du zwei und dann drei usw. Cool ne ;) Boba 20:41, 25. Jul 2007 (CEST) fragen^^ Hallo, ich hätte da mal zwei fragen an dich: Was ist ein "Babel", da werden Benutzer angezeigt soweit ich das sehe, aber was ist der genaue Zweck? Wie kann ich einen neuen Artikel über eine Persohn erstellen? MfG Nikolai : Hallo Nikolai! Ein Babel ist eigentlich dazu da, um anderen Benutzern seine sprachlichen Kenntnisse zu zeigen. Also inwieweit er englisch oder andere Fremdsprachen spricht und was seine Muttersprache ist. Aber hier in der Jedipedia werden die Babelfelder für alles mögliche eingesetzt, um seine Vorlieben, Wünsche und anderes Zeugs hineinzuschreiben. Babels befinden sich hier auf vielen Benutzerseiten, auch auf meiner :) Wenn du einen Artikel erstellen möchtest, musst du dazu einfach auf einen roten Link in einem Artikel klicken. Oder du gibst den Namen der Person, über die du schreiben willst, in das Suche-Feld in der linken Navigationsleiste ein. Anschließend erscheint dort auch ein roter Linke zu deiner Person. Lass dich aber nicht von der Fehlermeldung erschrecken. Die hat nämlich nichts zu bedeuten und ist auch bald wieder weg. Wenn du einen Artikel schreibst, achte immer darauf, dass du auch Quellen angibst. Also, dass du das Buch, den Comic, Film oder die Serie angibst, von der du die Infos herhast. Viel Spaß noch beim Schreiben und Lesen :) Gruß, --Little Ani Admin 12:05, 28. Jul 2007 (CEST) OK. Danke. --Anakin 12:29, 28. Jul 2007 (CEST) :Guten Morgen, ist keine Frage, wollte dich auf was aufmerksam machen, schau mal hier und sag mal was du dazu denkst. Gruß 13:17, 28. Jul 2007 (CEST) ::Ich habe mal im OSWM Nr. 43 nachgeschaut, wo in der Tat eine andere ID-Nummer steht. Ich habe es dann auch gleich korrigiert. Gruß Little Ani Admin 13:30, 28. Jul 2007 (CEST) :::Ok, gut das du soviel Quellenmaterial hast, will gar nicht wissen wie viel Geld bei dir zu hause in SW-Literatur herumliegt^^ Gruß Jango 13:32, 28. Jul 2007 (CEST) ::::Ach weißt du, das sammelt sich an. Es macht mich nicht wirklich spürbar ärmer :) --Little Ani Admin 13:34, 28. Jul 2007 (CEST) :::::Ich würde sogar so weit gehen und behaupten, es macht dich reicher :) Boba 14:00, 28. Jul 2007 (CEST) Moin, hilfe bei Staffel Artikel Kannst deshalb mal kurz Itzekuh online kommen? --Modgamers 17:52, 28. Jul 2007 (CEST) Selbe bitte nur anders... --Modgamers 01:13, 30. Jul 2007 (CEST) Move-Rechte Hey Little Ani, könntest du mir bitte Move-Rechte geben, falls ich mal einen Artikel umbennen muss...? Gruß--General Grievous 20:07, 28. Jul 2007 (CEST) :Ja, kein Problem, General Grievous! :) Gruß Little Ani Admin 20:08, 28. Jul 2007 (CEST) ::Jup, danke. Gruß--General Grievous 20:22, 28. Jul 2007 (CEST) Serverproblem Gibts schon was neues über das Serverproblem?--Shaak Ti 19:03, 29. Jul 2007 (CEST) :Nein, eigentlich nicht. Wenn es weg ist, ist es weg. Aber sicherlich wird es nicht mehr lange dauern. Das Problem betrifft ja lediglich das Bearbeiten von Seiten. Ansonsten funktioniert alles. Gruß Little Ani Admin 19:32, 29. Jul 2007 (CEST) Ich hab da eine Frage! Worin erkennt man in der Jedipedia ob jemand da ist oder nicht? z.b. ich will mich mit E.B unterhalten wo her erkenne ich ob er on ist oder nicht?--Shaak Ti 18:56, 30. Jul 2007 (CEST) :Das kann man so direkt nicht sehen. Man kann höchstens anhand der Letzten Änderungen sehen, wer zuletzt Bearbeitungen vorgenommen hat. Daraus kann man dann schließen, wer zur Zeit online ist und wer nicht. Wer jedoch keine Bearbeitungen vornimmt, erscheint auch nicht in den letzten Änderungen. Also kann man das gar nicht 100 %ig nachvollziehen. Gruß Little Ani Admin 19:17, 30. Jul 2007 (CEST) Abkommen mit Bankenverband und Techno-Union Hi Ani. Mir ist aufgefallen, als ich das letzte Mal Episode II, sah , dass San Hil und Wat Tambor ein Abkommen mit Graf Dooku untrzeichnet hatten. Was war die ses Abkommen? Kit Mephisto 14:00, 31. Jul 2007 (CEST) :Soweit ich weiß ging es darum, ob die Konföderation Geonosis aufgeben und ihre Streitkräfte zurückziehen soll. Allerdings bin ich mir da auch nicht mehr so sicher. Ich kenne die Szene nicht mehr so genau. Gruß Little Ani Admin 19:14, 31. Jul 2007 (CEST) Frage zum Artikel des Monats Hallo Ani. Ich wollte fragen wer bestimmt welcher Artikel Artikel des Monats wird und ob man ihn vielleicht zur Wahl freigeben könnte?Dark Lord disku 14:33, 31. Jul 2007 (CEST) :Das ist hier: Jedipedia:Artikel des Monats genau ausgeführt, jeder registrierte Nutzer darf einen Artikel das Monats aufstellen. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 16:31, 31. Jul 2007 (CEST) ::Jep! Danke Admiral Ackbar, dass du die Frage schon beantwortet hast :) Ich möchte eigentlich nur noch ergänzen, dass nur Artikel mit einem Exzellent-Status als Artikel des Monats vorgeschlagen werden können. Dann jedoch ohne weitere Vorschrift oder große Regeln. Gruß Little Ani Admin 23:33, 31. Jul 2007 (CEST) Seitengestaltung Hey ho, ich kenne die Seite schon seit einem Monat, hab mich aber erst heute angemeldet (wobei ich direkt den Artikel über Mustafar mit Infos über den Galaktischen Bürgerkrieg ergänzt habe, hoffe er gefällt jetzt besser), allerdings komme ich noch nicht so ganz genau mit der seitengestaltung zurecht. Texte schreiben und solche Dinge kann ich zwar, aber wie kann man diese Babel in die eigene Seite mit einschreiben? Und das mit den Tabellen hab ich auch noch nicht ganz so verstanden... dank im voraus für die antwort, grüße --Darth Maulhalten 19:08, 31. Jul 2007 (CEST) :Hallo! Die Gestaltung mit dem Wiki-Syntax ist am Anfang schon etwas schwierig und bevor du dich intensiv damit auseinandersetzt, sei dir gesagt, dass es genug andere Benutzer gibt, die das notfalls für dich richten können. Das Verfassen von Artikeln ist eigentlich wichtiger, denn es gibt viele Benutzer, die sich dann um die anschließende Formatierung und Einheitlichkeit kümmern. Bei einem Babel holst du dir am Besten den Quelltext eines Benutzers und passt dann die Texte nach deinen Wünschen an. Es gibt kaum eine Benutzerseite ohne Babel :) Für den Anfang kannst du auch vorgefertigte Babel verwenden. Diese findest du unter Vorlage:Babel und unter Kategorie:Jedipedia:Babelvorlage sind noch weitere Babel-Felder zu finden. Frage nochmal, wenn was unklar ist :) Mit den Tabellen meinst du sicher die Infoboxen, die seitlich immer stehen. Diese Vorlagen findest du unter Kategorie:Personen-Infoboxvorlagen. In den einzelnen Seiten ist immer ein Quelltext vorgefertigt, den du einfach kopieren und auf der Seite einfügen brauchst. Hinter den Gleichheitszeichen gibst du dann die Daten ein, die in die Tabelle sollen. Wenn du deine Benutzerseite damit ausrüsten willst, eignet sich dafür besonders Vorlage:Benutzer. Frage ruhig, wenn was unklar ist :) Gruß Little Ani Admin 19:25, 31. Jul 2007 (CEST) ::Danke! Ich habe jetzt die Benutzertablle eingefügt. Allerdings verstehe ich nocht nicht, wie ich die Vorlagen für die Babel benutzen soll. Bei den meisten sind es nur Bilder der Bilder (öööhm... hach ich kann ein soooo gutes Deutsch...). Darth Maulhalten 15:35, 1. Aug 2007 (CEST) :::Du musst einfach nur den Quelltext von Vorlage:Babel auf deine Benutzerseite kopieren, ähnlich wie du es schon bei deiner Benutzertabelle gemacht hast. Gruß Little Ani Admin 15:38, 1. Aug 2007 (CEST) ::::Ah, verstanden. Und wie kann ich mir nun eigene Babel erstellen? D.h. mit eigenem Text und Bild? ::::Darth Maulhalten 21:56, 1. Aug 2007 (CEST) Ja, nun wird es eine ordentliche Portion schwieriger, denn soweit ich weiß, gibt es kein Vorlagen-System für diese individuellen Babels. Das muss durch altertümliche Handarbeit geschehen. Bitte erschrecke nicht an den Zahlen und Buchstaben... eigentlich ist es ganz simpel: Anstelle der Vorlagen wie oder fügst du einfach diesen Quellcode ein... | style="border-bottom:0px" valign="top" align="center" | center|50px Dieser Benutzer mag den Comic ''Darth Vaders Rache' Das, was ich dir Fett markiert habe, sind die relevanten Stellen, die zu verändern kannst. Also das obere ist der Name des Bildes und das dann folgende ist der Text auf der anderen Seite des Babelfeldes. Alles andere solltest du so lassen. Theoretisch könntest du noch die Farbe, Länge Breite usw. des Babelfeldes verändern, aber das geht zu weit :) Da muss ich oder jemand anderes sich mal ein Vorlagen-System ausdenken. Das ist wirklich sehr kompliziert... sry! Gruß Little Ani Admin 22:57, 1. Aug 2007 (CEST) :Okay! Ich habe mal Vorlage:Benutzervorlage:Individuell erstellt. Um den gleichen Effekt wie oben beschrieben zu erhalten, musst du nur noch ' ' in deine bisherige Tabelle kopieren. --Little Ani Admin 23:15, 1. Aug 2007 (CEST) ::Wow danke, ich hoffe das hat dir nicht allzu viel Arbeit gemacht. Ich hab nur noch ein allerletztes kleines Problem, nämlich, die Schrift meines neuen (individuellen) Babels ist ziemlich klein. Aber mit der Einstellung Größe kann ich da auch nicht viel machen. Du kannst es dir ja mal anschauen, aber es ist natürlich kein großes Problem. Danke nochmal für die viele Hilfe. ::Darth Maulhalten 14:05, 2. Aug 2007 (CEST) :::Mach am besten das Bild erstmal kleiner indem du '|50px''' hinter das Bild schreibst aber die Schrift ist wirklich etwas klein Ani, guck mal ob du da noch was deichseln kannst ;) Boba 14:21, 2. Aug 2007 (CEST) ::::Das ist eins von diesen neuen Babels, schau mal die hier an Vorlage:Babelfeld, die ist finde ich besser. Jango 14:40, 2. Aug 2007 (CEST) :::::Oh, stimmt. Nicht ganz so kompakt, aber besser im Ergebnis. Danke! :::::Darth Maulhalten 14:52, 2. Aug 2007 (CEST) Ich finde die kleinere Schrift besser, da es die Babels kompakter macht. Außerdem ist die Schrift nicht kleiner als die Schrift in der Benutzer-Infobox. Gruß Little Ani Admin 19:25, 2. Aug 2007 (CEST) Lesenswerte Artikel HI Little Ani wollte mal fragen wer schlägt die Artikel vor? Die als Lesenswert gewählt werden sollen oder nicht. Die Admins? Shaak Ti 17:41, 2. August 2007 (CEST) :Hi Shaak Ti, ich antworte dir mal und hoffe Ani hat nichts dagegen. Unter Ablauf der Wahlen findest du gleich als ersten Punkt: Jeder angemeldete sowie nicht angemeldete Benutzer kann einen Artikel zur Wahl aufstellen. Offensichtliche Scherz-Kandidaturen können mit Begründung entfernt werden. Wahlberechtigt ist jeder angemeldete Benutzer, der den Artikel zuvor gelesen und mindestens 50 Edits vorzuweisen hat. Alle weiteren Regeln kannst du unter Jedipedia:Kandidaten für Lesenswerte Artikel nachlesen. Gruß, Premia Admin 17:51, 2. Aug 2007 (CEST) ::Nein, ich habe natürlich nichts dagegen. Ich bin dir dankbar :) Gruß Little Ani Admin 19:26, 2. Aug 2007 (CEST) Khaleen Hentz TA2 Hi Ani..ich hab keine Frage sondern wollte nur ma meine "sithmeisterhafte" Beobachtungsgabe zum Besten geben. =) Das gleiche Tatoo das Khaleen um ihren Bauchnabel trägt, hat zumindest noch eine andere Person. In Episode II kann man diese Person zwar öfters im Outlander Niteclub sehen, jedoch ist kein gutes Bild von ihrem TA2 zu erhaschen. Aber das Kompendium - Die illustrierte Enzyklopädie bietet aus Seite 89 ein astreinen Blick darauf. Leider steht dort nur "Kulttatoo verrät Zugehörigkeit", aber in der WP wird die Person als Nyrat Agira vorgestellt. Da ich aber keine der dortigen Quellen besitze, kann ich mit der info nicht viel anfangen, aber ich wollts halt ma gesagt haben.^^ grüße Darth HYDRAnous 22:56, 2. Aug 2007 (CEST) :Ja, das ist schon ein interessanter Zusammenhang. Nyrat Agira gibt es es übrigens auch hier, falls es dich interessiert :) Aber echt gut beobachtet! Gruß Little Ani Admin 23:02, 2. Aug 2007 (CEST) ::Das hab ich damals, als ich den Artikel geschrieben habe, auch gelesen und sofort im Kompendium nachgeschaut. Aber viel mehr Infos gibts darüber wohl nicht. Ben Kenobi Admin 00:16, 3. Aug 2007 (CEST) :::Das es Nyrat Agira auch bei uns gibt wußt ich bis dato nicht. Muß jetzt aber erst einmal meine neuen Comic Schätze verschlingen die da wären: Bounty Hunter Kenix Kil, Dark Times 1-3 und 30th anniversary collection Jango Fett & Zam Wesell *freu* aber die eigentlichen Comix,die ich haben wollte, The golden age of the Sith 2-5, hatten sie natürlich nicht mehr da *hmpf* Darth HYDRAnous 18:02, 3. Aug 2007 (CEST) ::::Ja, die Comics sind sehr selten. Aber Panini Comics hat glücklicherweise angekündigt, die Comicreihe Jedi-Chroniken in ihrer Retro-Reihe Essentials neu aufzulegen und im November 2008 zu veröffentlichen. (Siehe Hier). Das wäre echt stark, wenn die das wie geplant veröffentlichen würden :) Gruß Little Ani Admin 18:48, 3. Aug 2007 (CEST) Abwesenheit Ich gehe ab Sonntag Vormittag (5. August 2007) für ein paar Tage zum Bodensee, wo ich natürlich keinen Internetanschluss habe. Deshalb werde ich die Jedipedia erst gegen Mitte/Ende nächster Woche wieder besuchen können. Genau kann ich es nicht sagen, da die Rückkehr stark vom Wetter abhängig ist :) Für alle, die auch Urlaub haben, wünsche ich erholsame Tage... Ansonsten eben weiterhin frohes Schaffen und haltet den Laden hier am Laufen :) Gruß Little Ani Admin 18:40, 3. Aug 2007 (CEST) :Na dann wünsche ich dir schöne und erholsame Freizeit und hoffe, dass das Wetter gut ist, auch wenn ich insgeheim wünsche das es nicht so gut ist und du bald wieder da bist ;) (hab ich das jetzt wirklich geschrieben^^). Keine Sorge, wir halten hier alles am laufen. Hast es dir auch verdient frei zu machen, nachdem du so viele Artikel in letzter Zeit geschrieben hast. Viel Spass Ani Boba 14:05, 4. Aug 2007 (CEST) ::Wir werden den Laden am Laufen halten, verlass dich drauf! Bild:;-).gif Ich wünsch dir jedenfalls einen schönen Ausflug und viel Spaß am Bodensee! Liebe Grüße Kyle22 15:28, 4. Aug 2007 (CEST) :::Viel Spaß am Bodensee(ich war noch nie dort), erhol dich gut und komm frisch und mit neuer Energie wieder, hörst du ! Bild:;-).gif. --Asajj Tee? 15:31, 4. Aug 2007 (CEST) ::::Danke euch allen :D Morgen geht es los und ich freue mich darauf, aber ich freue mich auch wieder darauf, mit euch zusammenarbeiten zu dürfen. Aber es ist ja nur ein Kurztrip und bald bin ich ja wieder da... in neue Frische und gewohntem Eifer :) Gruß Little Ani Admin 20:27, 4. Aug 2007 (CEST) Episode I Videospiel hast du zufällig das Episode I Videospiel? oder kennst du jemanden der das hat (und hier angemeldet ist)?--The Collector 22:47, 3. Aug 2007 (CEST) :Nein, tut mir Leid! Ich habe es nicht und ich kenne auch niemanden hier, der es haben könnte. Um was geht es denn genau...? Gruß Little Ani Admin 22:51, 3. Aug 2007 (CEST) Benutzer H, Ani. Wozu gibt es den die Kategorie? Und ich kann dir über jeden (deutschen) SW-Roman eine Frage stellen? und wozu sind Move-Rechte da? Mit freundlichen Grüßen K. Mephisto disku 11:14, 4. Aug 2007 (CEST) :In der Kategorie:Benutzer kann sich jeder Benutzer eintragen, der Lust dazu hat. Da steckt wirklich nichts weiteres dahinter :) Du hast richtig gelesen: Ich nehme gerne Fragen zum EU an, aber ob ich sie dann beantworten kann ist eine andere Sache. Jedenfalls versuche ich gerne, jemandem weiterzuhelfen. Move-Rechte sind dazu da, um Artikel mit einem falschen Artikelname verschieben zu können. Diese Funktion war einst für jeden Benutzer freigeschaltet, doch seit damit Vandalismus betrieben wurde, wird sie nur noch bei Anfrage bei einem Admin gewährt. Gruß Little Ani Admin 20:23, 4. Aug 2007 (CEST) ::Danke. Und erholsamen Urlaub Mit freundlichen Grüßen K. Mephisto disku 22:16, 4. Aug 2007 (CEST) Darth Vader Comic Hallo Ani, erstmal viel Spass am Bodensee und erhol dich, nun ne Frage, kennst du denn Comic Darth Vader - Extinction? Da soll Mara Jade drin vorkommen und ich versuche mir den zu besorgen, hast du eine Ahnung obs den noch gibt? Gruß Jango 20:38, 4. Aug 2007 (CEST) :Ja, den Comic kenne ich. Es handelt sich um eine Kurzgeschichte, die im Deutschen Darth Vader und die Dunkle Frau heißt und in der [[:Bild:Special 1,5.jpg|fünften Special-Ausgabe]] der ''Star-Wars''-Comicserie erschienen ist. Im englischen ist sie unter der Reihe Tales erschienen, allerdings weiß ich nicht welche Ausgabe. Mara Jade kommt zwar vor, hat aber eher einen Cameo-Auftritt zu ihrer Zeit als rechte Hand Palpatins. Im gleichen Heft befindet sich auch noch der Comic Mara Jade: Ein Abend in der Stadt, wo Mara eine deutlich größere Rolle spielt. Allerdings erachte ich die beiden Comics für ihren Lebenslauf nicht als sonderlich wichtig. sie sind zwar ganz nett, aber auch nicht mehr :) Gruß Little Ani Admin 20:49, 4. Aug 2007 (CEST) ::Achja: Das Heft ist im Dezember 1999 erschienen und seit Jahren vergriffen. Eine Neuauflage gibt es nicht und mit Glück stolpert man in eBay oder auf einem Flohmarkt darüber! Gruß Little Ani Admin 20:51, 4. Aug 2007 (CEST) Scanner Schon meien schön eingescannten bildchen gesehen? --Modgamers 20:51, 4. Aug 2007 (CEST) :Ja, ich habe sie schon gesehen. Sie sind wirklich sehr schön, allerdings ist es ja ein typisches Scanner-Problem, dass die Bilder etwas mau gelesen werden. Wenn du die Möglichkeit hast, solltest du mal das Level (also Helligkeit, Kontras, Sättigung) korrigieren. Die Bilder, die RC-9393 damals eingescannt hat, haben auch ein kein optimales Level und sind etwas blass. Auch meine Bilder sehen so aus, doch korrigiere ich das Level mit einem Klick über eine Auto-Korrektur :P Aber no problem... die Bilder sind gut... endlich neuer Stoff :) Jetzt muss Ben noch ein Scanner haben und dann ist alles im Butter! Gruß Little Ani Admin 21:00, 4. Aug 2007 (CEST) Mein Bildschirm is sowieso ein wenig dunkler als das eigentliche bild ist.. und der Kontrasst is auch nich so... jedoch sehen die Bilder da genauso aus wie in echt... --Modgamers 21:04, 4. Aug 2007 (CEST) Bah.. das bild is ja viel zu dunkel... so wie dus nu gemacht hast... --Modgamers 21:11, 4. Aug 2007 (CEST) :Ja, klar! Die Bildschirme sind immer individuell eingestellt, aber so eine Auto-Korrektur ist trotzdem praktisch, wenn man sie hat. Sie richtet sich ja nicht nach meinem Bildschirm sondern an standardisierte Einstellungen. Um es mal anschaulich zu machen, habe ich mal eines deiner Bilder durch die Level-Korrektur laufen lassen... :200px 200px :Das rechte Bild ist nur mit einem Klick bearbeitet worden. Durch die Gegenüberstellung wirkt das linke Bild doch etwas blass. Aber ich finde das nicht schlimm... deine Bilder sind auch so gut :) --Little Ani Admin 21:16, 4. Aug 2007 (CEST) PS: Stell mal dein PC nicht so dunkel ein... ^^ Das stimmt... jedoch ist das Bild wie es links ist, genauso im comic... der ist blass ;) --Modgamers 21:18, 4. Aug 2007 (CEST) :Ich wollte es ja nur gesagt haben... du musst es ja nicht beachten. Vergiss meine Gegenüberstellung am besten wieder, denn ich kenne den Comic nicht. Gruß Little Ani Admin 21:19, 4. Aug 2007 (CEST) Naja ein wenig recht hast du schon.. nur ist dein Bild viel zu dunkel.. und meins ein klein wenig zu blass... --Modgamers 21:21, 4. Aug 2007 (CEST) Ahja... komm mal itzekuh.. night talk --Modgamers 22:21, 4. Aug 2007 (CEST) Under Construction Hi nochmal eine Frage: wie setzt man das Zeichen für Under Construction? - ich hab es mal gelesen, aber ich weiß nicht mehr wo, und unter Hilfe finde ich es nicht... Kannst du mir nochmal helfen? thx mfg Darth Maulhalten 18:21, 7. Aug 2007 (CEST) :Da Ani im moment nicht da ist, antworte ich für ihn. Das machst du so Gruß Boba 18:22, 7. Aug 2007 (CEST) ::Das ging aber schnell^^ Thx! ::Darth Maulhalten 18:26, 7. Aug 2007 (CEST) Bücher & Timeline Holla Urlauber =^] wollte nur ma nen Link bekannt geben, der wie ich finde nich schlecht iz, gerade wegen der Timeline. Ich kiek da, neben Star Wars, immer nach Forgotten Realms Bücher. grüße Darth HYDRAnous 20:34, 9. Aug 2007 (CEST) http://www.steffis-buecherkiste.de/seiten/bibliographien/starwars.html :Naja, ist aber nicht mehr aktuell, aber cool das du sowas rausgegraben hast^^ Jango 21:10, 9. Aug 2007 (CEST) ::Ja, echt cool! Danke dir, Darth HYDRAnous :) Gruß Little Ani Admin 23:35, 9. Aug 2007 (CEST) Topliste für Wikis eröffnet!! Hallo und guten Abend. Nach monatelanger und doch vergeblicher Suche nach einer Sammlung von verschiedenen Wikis habe ich kurzerhand die Topliste "TopWikis" eröffnet. Sie ist ein Projekt des NarrenWiki und soll Internetbenutzern die Suche nach einem passenden Wiki erleichtern. Außerdem kann eine Topliste dem jeweiligen Wiki höhere Besucherzahlen bescheren. Alles, was man tun muss ist das Wiki auf der Topliste anmelden und den Quellcode für den Votebutton in das Wiki einbauen. Je mehr Klicks auf den Votebutton, desto höher steht das Wiki am Ende in der Topliste. zur Topliste geht es hier lang: TopWikis Für Fragen stehe ich gerne via E-Mail zur Verfügung. Viele Grüße und weiterhin viel Spaß im Netz. --217.66.32.101 17:17, 10. Aug 2007 (CEST) :Kann man sich da einfach eintragen oder ist das so wie ein Bannertausch? Also, dass wir auch einen Banner von der Seite irgendwo bei uns einbinden müssen? Gruß Little Ani Admin 17:24, 10. Aug 2007 (CEST) ICQ Hi Ani! Könntest du bitte bei ICQ on kommen? Ich hab eine kleine bitte an dich. Gruß, --Asajj Tee? 18:18, 10. Aug 2007 (CEST) :Es hat sich geklärt, ich habe die Sachen. Ich hoffe, du hast dir nicht zu viel Mühe gemacht. --Asajj Tee? 23:25, 10. Aug 2007 (CEST) ::Ja, okay! Sorry, dass es mit gestern nicht mehr gereicht hat... Gruß Little Ani Admin 12:06, 11. Aug 2007 (CEST) :::Ach was. *abwink*. Ist nicht schlimm :). --Asajj Tee? 12:09, 11. Aug 2007 (CEST) :::Ach ja, ich habe noch eine kleine Bitte :). Ich werde mir vermutlich bald die Dark Empire Comics besorgen, habe jedoch leider keinen Scanner. Wenn ich Bilder aus den Comics benötige, kann ich dann bitte zu dir kommen ? --Asajj Tee? 14:40, 11. Aug 2007 (CEST) ::::Ja, klar... :) --Little Ani Admin 14:41, 11. Aug 2007 (CEST) :::::Ah, danke. Ich melde mich dann bei dir. --Gruß, Asajj Tee? 14:43, 11. Aug 2007 (CEST) LSMaker Überarbeitung Sorry das ich erst an diesem Punkt dazu komme, aber vielen vielen Dank für die Überarbeitung! Der Artikel ist nun um einiges besser strukturiert und auch optisch ansprechender! Noch einmal: Danke! Darth Tobi 22:23, 10. Aug 2007 (CEST) :Kein Problem! Ich freue mich, wenn es dir so gefällt. Es hat zwar etwas gedauert, da der Artikel auch gut lang ist, aber offensichtlich hat sich der Aufwand gelohnt :) Gruß Little Ani Admin 13:10, 11. Aug 2007 (CEST) ::Gelohnt hat es sich alle mal! Darth Tobi 16:50, 11. Aug 2007 (CEST) LotF Band 8 Hi, Little Ani! Auf Star Wars.com wurde das Cover zu Legacy of the Force 8 veröffentlicht. Das sieht wahnsinnig cool aus, findest du nicht auch? Jacen als Sith ... --Gruß, Asajj Tee? 19:56, 11. Aug 2007 (CEST) :Ja, das Cover ist wirklich sehr gelungen :) Ich freue mich schon auf den nächsten Band, der Ende des Monats erscheint! Gruß Little Ani Admin 20:14, 11. Aug 2007 (CEST) ::Ich habe es bereits hochgeladen :). 20:15, 11. Aug 2007 (CEST) :::Erstmal bestimmt cool das bild schau es mir nachher mal an, dann zu zwei anderen Dingen, ich hab bei Benutzer Diskussion:Meister Plo Koon was zur Vorlage:Familie geschrieben und ich hab da noch nen kleinen Vorschlag zur Baustelle der Woche Seite. Es gibt da nämlich ein Problem, bisher gibt es nichts was auf sie hinweist, also auf die Seite an sich, wenn man nun einen Artikel da reinbringen will, damit er in der nächsten Woche im Portal eingebunden wird, hat man dass Problem, dass man die Seite nicht findet, wenn man den Namen vergessen hat oder ihn nicht kennt. Daher wäre es von Vorteil, wenn man das auf dem Portal verlinkt, unten wo lesenswert und so verlinkt sind. Dazu ein kleines Bildchen und zwar würde ich für einen Bauarbeiterhelm oder so ein Bauerkehrsschild plädieren oder irgendein Werkzeug. Da das allerdings wohl Administrationsdinge sind am Portal was hinzuzufügen, wende ich mich mal an dich Ani ;) Gruß Boba 20:26, 11. Aug 2007 (CEST) ::::Joa, danke für den Hinweis. Ich habe mal einen Link unter der Baustelle der Woche gemacht. Da bei Lesenswert und so ist schon alles voll... Ich weiß nicht, ob das dann nicht zu gequetscht aussieht, und eine dritte Reihe wäre wohl schon zu viel Links -.- naja, ich hoffe, so ist es recht :) Gruß Little Ani Admin 22:16, 11. Aug 2007 (CEST) :::::Cool danke Ani ;) Boba 00:10, 12. Aug 2007 (CEST) Verschieben Hallo Little Ani, ich wollte mal fragen ob du mir diese Rechte fürs Verschieben geben könntest--Jaina Solo 12:29, 12. Aug 2007 (CEST) :Was genau bringen einem eigentlich diese Move Rechte? Darth Tobi 12:37, 12. Aug 2007 (CEST) ::Wenn du dich bei einem Artikelnamen verschrieben hast, kannst du ihn zum richtigen Namen verschieben. --Asajj Tee? 12:38, 12. Aug 2007 (CEST) :::Danke für den Hinweis, Asajj. Darth Tobi 12:52, 12. Aug 2007 (CEST) ::::Ja, natürlich bekommst du sie, Jaina Solo! :) Gruß Little Ani Admin 13:03, 12. Aug 2007 (CEST) :::::Schönen Dank auch!--Jaina Solo 13:20, 12. Aug 2007 (CEST) Ackbar Hallo Littel Ani! Ich überarbeite ja im Moment Ackbar, könntest du auf der Diskussion schon den ein oder anderen Verbesserungsvorschlag abgeben? Das wäre super :). --Asajj Tee? 21:51, 13. Aug 2007 (CEST) :Ja, ich weiß, dass du den Artikel zur Zeit überarbeitest. Ich wollte ihn auch noch auf jeden Fall lesen, aber lieber erst, wenn er fertig ist :) Gruß Little Ani Admin 22:00, 13. Aug 2007 (CEST) ::Na gut. Es war nur so mal die Idee, schon mal ein Meinungsbild zu machen :). Wenn ich fertig bin und Ben es sich mal angesehen hat, komme ich drauf zurück, ja? --Asajj Tee? 22:02, 13. Aug 2007 (CEST) :::Danke, brauchst du nicht :) Ich erwarte schon mit jeder Änderung von dir die Fertigstellung des Artikels ^^ Gruß Little Ani Admin 22:03, 13. Aug 2007 (CEST)